Dana and Foxy RP
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: A Ben 10 RP I made with my friend foxy21a72 on deviantart. Enjoy! Rated T for violence swearing and suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

One dark and lonely night two best friends that were like sisters were walking home from eating out. One was a human named Dana with white boy short hair and blue eyes creamy white skin wearing a white long sleeved shirt gray mini skirt and thigh length gray boots and her companion was not a human but a fox named foxy. She had red hair pupiless eyes and red skin wearing a red dress and holding a staff. They were walking by an alley when suddenly thugs ambushed them. One minute we where walking and the next we where drag into an all by some thugs. I could see them drag off my friend Dana as I tried to get free from there grip. I notice Dana as well put up a fight and we both knew if we didn't get out of this soon we will not come out alive. I was fighting and pushing them off of me when suddenly I noticed two large shadows appear behind the men. The shadows got the thugs off me and foxy and punched the daylights out of them. They were knocked unconscious. I wanted to see the faces of my saviors.  
>"You there come to the light where we can see you guys"<br>One in a phantom like voice said, "we can't. You may not like what you see"  
>I notice the men on the ground got there stuffings knock right out of them. I notice two shadows as Dana spoke to them to reveal them selfs. One in a phantom voice spoke they will not cause we will not like there appearance.<br>" we will not judge for what you look i as well don't look normal"  
>Another reply in deep voice " compare to you , you look normal"<br>"And even though I look normal I do not judge what you look like. For goodness sake my BFF who is like my sister right here is not human. So I am pretty sure I can handle what you guys look like" Dana said.  
>The one that spoke in a phantom voice sighed.<br>"Fine we will reveal ourselves to you"  
>They both stepped into the light of the alleyway and I just stared. One was like a blue moth man like creature and the other was like a red wrestler with an extra set of arms. I smile of the word of Dana and I look towards the shadows. They spoke that they will reveal them selfs to us. They both step out to the light and I saw was moth like creature and a huge red wrestler type with extra arms. We both just stared as we all stood there in a silence.<br>"Wow dude you blue moth man you look really good looking. I find you to be quite attractive." I said as I blushed. The blue moth man flew closer to me and then he disappeared. Suddenly I felt something cold press up against the back of my neck. I gasped as now I could finally see him again. I just stood there in shock.  
>"W-what did you j-just do? And how did you do that? And what is your name?"<br>The blue moth man chuckled. He whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.  
>"First I kissed you on your neck. Second I can turn invisible. And three my name is Big Chill. What's your name my dear?"<br>I blushed when he said all that. Still in a nervous state I stuttered out,  
>"My name is Dana and you kissed me? What the hell? And plus that kiss was ice cold!"<br>I only giggle softly as I notice Dana was getting to know more about big chill. I face the Direction of the wrestler.  
>"Thank you for saving us what is your name " as I bushed slightly<br>" my name is Fourarms and your babe" as he got my hand and gave it a soft kiss on top  
>I tried not to blush as best I could but feeling his lips on my hand made me lose it and burn bright red<br>"My name is foxy" I spoke in a soft voice  
>Fourarms giggle<br>" you know you look adorable when you blush"  
>I only turn bright red with his comment as i Bearly spoke<br>" uh thank you "  
>I watched the interaction with the those two going on and I laughed.<br>"Thank you Big Chill for saving us."  
>"It was my pleasure sweet cheeks. Anything for you."<br>"B-but w-why?" I said as I stuttered. I backed away as Big Chill got closer and closer to me. My back hit the brick wall behind me as Big Chill stroked my chin and tilted my face up to look up at him. I turned my head away but Big Chill redirected my head to his and he slowly leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. I gasped as he put his tongue into my mouth and he began French kissing me. After about three minutes we pull apart for air. I just looked at him and I blushed really hard not saying anything. I been Turing bright red unable to stop if this kept going on my hair will probably lit up on fire as I only stood there being shy when sudden I was swept off my feet and in Fourarms arms  
>" hehehehe your so adorable, short and shy" he said playfully<br>I gave up hope of cooling down and excepted that I was Turing bright red  
>" u uh thank you your so sweet " I said in a shy voice<br>He gave me a quick peck on my lips as he smile sweetly.  
>I looked at them and they kissed as well. I looked back at Big Chill and I grabbed hold of his hand and I squeezed it tightly. Big Chill looked down at our joined hands and he gave me a smirk. I winked back at him. I smile sweetly after the small kiss Fourarms gave me as we looked at each out with loving eyes he held me close and started to pet my head softly as I began to purr like a kit as he stroke my head softly. I just watched the interaction between those two gong on when suddenly two arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into a muscular chest. I looked up and Big Chill gave me a kiss on my cheek as he stroked my chin softly. I only smile and continued purring as Fourarms kept on petting my on the head softly and in many points giving kisses on my cheek or lips. When it comes to me getting petted I really love it and it feels like a trance. When suddenly his other hand strokes my back and started rubbing my wings as I felt like I was going to melt. Suddenly Big Chill began kissing my neck and placing hickies all over the skin of my neck. I moan as he did so. Then he began to kiss my hand and lick my cheek. This felt so right to me in a way as he continued to do things to me. I loved every second of it. He nuzzled my neck and he said to me,<br>"Well sweet cheeks want to fi time this somewhere else?"  
>I could only stare and nod at him. As he picked me up in his arms bridal style I slowly fell asleep in his arms as soon as he brought me back to our house that foxy and I were sharing.<br>I smile sweetly as I was being stroke from my head and wings . The Fourarms kissed me on the lips and we separate for air.  
>"Let me escort you home babe"<br>I smile  
>" alright "<br>As he be began to take me to the house that Dana and I where sharing. He carried me in his arms and slowly my eyes began to get heavy I love staying up late but after a day like today I was tried. All I could remember was that after he brought me home or rather before that I fell asleep in Big Chill's arms when he brought be back. I wondered if I would ever see him again when suddenly I fully woke up and I felt arms wrapped around my waist as I looked over my shoulder and I could see Big Chill laying there right next to me. I suddenly screamed and he woke with a start and fell off the bed. I was still asleep when all of sudden I heard Dana scream I jumped awake and first reaction was pulling a kitchen knife for my pillow. As I rose up my head hurt l rubbed my head and with the knife on my other hand I was about to get out and to see what was going on when suddenly my vision clear up to Fourarms still holding me with his other set of of arms. I was going to scream but my head hurts and I place the knife down rubbing my head.  
>"Ouch I didn't even get a hangover last ugh"<br>"W-what w-what are you doing here in my house and in my bed?" I asked him very angrily.  
>"Well sweet cheeks I figured you would've like some company while you slept"<br>"And what would give you that idea?"  
>Big Chill shrugged. "Eh I just thought it would be fun"<br>"Well you thought wrong! We don't even know each other! I want you out right now!" I said as I stomped my foot on the ground after I got up.  
>I was starting to get my head strait and remembering what happen last night and it shot my head as I got some pills and water from the counter and took some. Fourarms brought me home and I knock out wait... As I shoved him awake<br>" hay wake up fourpaws!"  
>He woke up<br>" morning babe also it's Fourarms"  
>" I know but force of habit any aways why in the name of the underworld are you in my bed !"<br>" you where just so warm and cuddly it like your where like a heater"  
>" well I ain't plus I am nobody heat source and mostly like that method !"<br>As I scream knowing the pill have finally heal my aching head.  
>I heard Foxy scream and I was about to go out of my bedroom door when suddenly I was yanked hard and I fell onto my bed. That's when Big Chill got on top of me. He pinned my wrists above my head.<br>"H-hey w-what do you think you're doing?" I cried as tears started to stream down my cheeks.  
>I grab hold of the knife once more and I can hear a struggle in Dana room. I only worry but the hold Fourarms hand on me was strong.<br>" let me go and I might not , not hurt you as much "  
>" the question is babe is I can get you first "<br>" try me " as I said angrily.  
>I was still crying tears streaming down my cheeks as I said, "why are you doing this to me? Let me go. Oh my god we better not have done it last night! I was saving myself for someone special! You better not have raped me!" I said as I screamed.<br>His only answer was he kissed me hard on the mouth and he shoved his tongue into my mouth exploring all over my mouth with his tongue. I could only moan as I got lost in his kiss but I was still struggling for him to let me go.  
>I was about to strike with the knife but Fourarms managed to grab my hand and threw the knife to the side as he got ahold of me of both hands and I flick my tail to tickle his face making him let go of me as I ran for the knife once more but no luck he grabbed me by on of my wings pulling me back into bed as I scream in pain<br>" ouch hay not my wing you dumb bimbo"  
>As he got me on a tight hug as I was about to let out a loud scream to hurt his ears he kissed me deeply as I try to brake free.<br>I finally managed to get him to stop kissing me and I aimed for his crotch area and I kicked and kneed him really hard down there. He yelped in pain and managed to break free of his hold on me and I got up off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. I quickly went to my closet got my baseball bat and my gun and I went to foxy's room.  
>"Hey let her go you creep!" I said as I came in through the door.<br>As Fourarms look up I grew my fangs out and bite him hard on his shoulder withdrawing bloom he let me go as he cover his arm. Bounce off and got my kitchen knife and got by Dana side  
>" hehehe yum blood and thanks for coming should we finish this or leave before they come to there senses " as I lick my lips tasting blood.<br>"We should get the hell outta here and quick!" I said to her.  
>Both of us immediately fled our house and just started running for dear life. We got as far away as we possibly could.<br>We ran as fast as we not know where to go and who to trust but we ran hoping to find a place where we won't get spotted easly  
>" we have to disguise our selfs or we will be spotted easly like this"<br>"Yeah you're right. Come on let's go into that costume shop" I said as we ran inside. Once we picked our outfits we got dressed into them paid for them then we boarded a bus to take us to the airport. After that we got on our flight and we were heading to my summer house down in Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

Things went by so quick it felt like a dream turn into a nightmare as we headed to Florida. We knew even though we where heading to a far place we still have to lay low and not appear much or who knows what could be watching. As we safely landed in Florida we took a taxi to my summer home set our bags down and just checked out the house.  
>"I hope you will like it here foxy" I said.<br>I smile as we made it to the house  
>" it looks lovely man I have not been to Florida in a while"<br>As we check out the house.  
>"Thanks. This used to be my grandmother's home before she passed away. Anyway let's check it out!" I said excitedly.<br>We both check out the house feeling the surroundings as we walk looking at all its rooms and see from the outside the beach with its warm sun.  
>I went out onto the back deck and I sent into the sand having fun and wanting to dip my feet into the water and maybe even go a little swimming. I told foxy to come join me. I smile I went after Dana as we enjoy the sun the sand the feeling of the tropics as we had so much fun. It felt good to clear out heads for a while just enjoying our self before it all happen but I took the thought out of my head as I continue onward with Dana. I stripped out of my clothes and I put my swim trunks and a t shirt on. I dove into the water enjoying the Florida sun as the waves were a clear blue and the water was nice and cool. I sighed and feared for what was to come but I put that thought to the back of my mind and enjoyed the day with foxy. I change out of my clothes and got a shirt and shorts as I ran toward the water and plagued in making a huge slash<br>"Cannonball!"  
>Foxy splashed me and I just laughed and I splashed her right back. I dove under water and I found pretty shells that I wanted to keep. I had so much fun. I giggle as we where splashing each other and I put my head in the water and cought a fish in my mouth and I mumble<br>" I cough dinner " as I giggle.  
>I just laughed at that and I got out of the water and I started to make a sand castle. I made a huge sand castle with a moat and everything. I didn't really bite done on the fish and it was still living so like any good fishermen I tossed it back as I got out of water. I shook my self like a dog and started dig holes on the sand hoping I might find some coins or shells or lost jewels. I suddenly got the idea to get my metal detector. I ran back to the house and got it. I started to use it and suddenly I found something. I saw that Dana brought out a metal detector and by the noises it was making she must of found something<br>" what did yah find Dana "  
>"Uh well it looks like a literally found a treasure chest filled with coins gold diamonds and jewels!" I said excitedly.<br>"Really wow !"  
>"Yes I know foxy I know" XD<br>" cool lets get it inside after all the shiznig we been trough we where lacking money but I am happy that we are both safe" I said with a smile.  
>"Yeah I am happy we are safe too" I say to foxy as I give her a big hug. Se hauled the treasure chest back to the house and brought it inside.<br>I smile as I hug Dana back and bring the chest inside the house. The sun was beginning to set coming to a the end of another day. I was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen deep in my thoughts. Meanwhile I was in the family room looking through the treasure chest that I found. I looked through it and I found some very interesting items. I found the Ten Commandments, the holy grail, and the ark of the covenant along with the gold, diamonds, and jewels. I was so overjoyed I screamed. Foxy quickly came into the family room to see what I was screaming about. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Dana scream thinking something was wrong I grab a knife and Ran to the family room. As I dash into the family room I notice all the jewels and gold  
>" are you ok Dana "<br>"Yeah foxy I am okay. Look what I just found in all the gold and jewels?" I exclaim excitedly.  
>I put the knife down near a small table and went to see what Dana found<br>" what did yah find Dana "  
>"I found the Ten Commandments, the ark of the covenant and I found the holy grail!" I say in an ecstatic voice. Foxy was so shocked she needed to sit down.<br>"With these we are set for life! We can become billionaires!" I say excitedly.  
>I giggles as I study the artifacts and check the incipient on them<br>" but too we should be careful bad enough we managed to escape those thugs but these in the wrong paws or hand or whatever can be horrible "  
>"I know, you're right. We must guard these well. I just hope those creeps (Big Chill and Four Arms) don't come after us. They clearly wanted to rape us. I shudder just thinking about it" I say with shivers down my spine as I said that. I held her close trying to comfort her know that the both of have not been the same after that one night and I though shot through me<br>" shoot we have better not stay here long what I have learn from my past to never stay long in place no longer than 3 days. "  
>"But we can't just keep running away! Plus I don't want to leave! I want to stay here! And plus we can't just keep on going to a new place every three days. It's not normal." I say with tears in my eyes as I hug foxy back.<br>Hugged her close know these have been a hard couple of days as I extend the one wing that is not damaged and wrapped over her. My other wing i bandaged up cause we Fourarms pull on it got sprain.  
>" I know Dana but that is an old tactic I use to fallow in cases when I was being chased. You know what tomorrow I am taking you somewhere I got to pick up something I let here in Florida a while back and it's not far from here."<br>"Ok fine. I understand. But we have to bring all this treasure with us. I know let's go to the bank and cash this in today." I said with an idea in my head. I smiled and looked at foxy until she let go of me. But before that I hugged her very tightly holding onto for dear life as I knew she was right. I smile as she hugged me close I knew she was worry so was I but we just have to be careful also I had a funny though of what the bank is going to think when we bring in a whole bunch of treasures in also I hope I that my old rides are still where I left them  
>" ok we will that them to the bank" as I got up rubbing my damaged wing fixing it to its place.<br>"Great then let's get going!" I said as I smiled. I got my car keys and we brought the few sure chest to the bank. A representative was at the desk.  
>"Yes can I help you?"<br>"Hi there. We would like to exchange this treasure and turn it into cash"  
>"Wow that is certainly a lot you have there. Please wait right here" they said as they went into the back.<br>We are the bank I was surprised to see the face of the representatives when we brought in all this treasure I bet we might clean the bank dry of money as we both waited for the representatives to come back. They all came back and there I could see in bags was all the cash that we exchanged with the treasure we brought in.  
>"Um I would like to put most of this into my savings account" I said to the clerk.<br>"Certainly. We'll just need to see your credit card"  
>I handed them my credit card and then they did the transaction and now most of it was in my savings account. We took a few thousand dollars with left the bank and then went back to the house. We made back to the house as we came from the back all of the money safe and sound we knew it was getting after the day we had I decided to go to take a small cat nap but my wing started to hurt again I went to my bag and got some pills . I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and took some pills for the pain<br>" I am going to take a small cat nap Dana "  
>"Sure go right ahead. I'll be in the family room watching tv" I went to the family room sat down on the couch and watched some tv while foxy went to sleep. I head to my room and curled up in my blankets closing my eye as I settle in for a nice cat nap. I purred as i soundly went to sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later I too fell asleep but I fell asleep on the couch. Then I heard a knock on the front door. I sent to go answer it. There stood in front of me was another blue alien and a green alien standing on my porch. I gasped.  
>"We're sorry to intrude ma'am but we just moved in next door all the way down there and were wondering if you could show us around town."<br>"Sure I guess."  
>I yawn as I thought I heard a knock on the door i stretched out and got my self fix as peak my head out of my room as I slowly got out and headed to the front door to see Dana with another blue alien and a green on as well. They heard me come as all stare at me<br>" uh hello"  
>"Why hello there ma'am. Were you just sleeping? Because you look like you are still tired. Sorry for waking you" the green alien said. Now it was the blue aliens' turn to speak finally. In a robotic voice he said,<br>"My name is ultimate echo echo and this here is my friend diamondhead. We all hope to get along great with you guys seeing as to how you are our only neighbors. And thank you so much for helping us out."  
>"You're welcome. My name is Dana and this here is my friend foxy"<br>Nice to meet you two" they both said. We all shook hands.  
>"Babe you are very beautiful if I may say so" ultimate echo echo said. I just blushed as he said to me.<br>"Uh thank you" I said nervously.  
>I smile as we all greeted each other i though that these guys aren't that bad but to not to loosen my guard. As we all shook hands and I shook hands with diamondhead as he spoke<br>" sorry again for waking you up" he said nervously  
>" it's fine don't worry" I smile sweetly<br>" your berry pretty you know" he said shyly  
>I bushed by the comment as I could feel my cheeks lit up bright red. I looked at the interaction going on between the two of them and I laughed. I was surprised and caught off guard when ultimate echo echo took my hand and kissed the top of it in a gentleman like way. I blushed even redder now as he looked at me and he started laughing. I notice Dana going bright fox red as I giggle never knowing that she would actually blush really red. I smile happily seeing her like this she been scare as well with i but these days have been with ease. When I look back with diamondhead we where still holding hands as we look at each other with loving eyes I blushed softly. I noticed that ultimate echo echo still held onto my hand and he put my hand on his cheek and he put his other hand on top of my hand that was resting on his cheek. He stroked my hand softly. We just continued to stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly I pulled my hand away from his face knowing what could happen if I opened up my heart again to another guy. I wasn't ready for that yet after the experience I just had recently with that jerk big chill. He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. I look at Dana and it was best for us just to hold back for a while. I let go of diamondhead hand<br>" well it was nice meeting you both but we have to go soon to pick up a few things" as I flap out my wing that is not damage bringing Dana close letting her know that it's alright. I just looked up at foxy and I sighed.  
>"You can go get some things foxy. I gotta show these two around town. They don't know where to go for stuff and stuff like that. But I will be right back as soon as I am done. Ok?"<br>" alright I will catch up as soon as I get my stuff" as I started to head out the door  
>I could see diamondhead come next to me<br>" if it's ok foxy can I tag along" he said shyly  
>" sure why not" as we began to walk<br>We head out the end of the coast.  
>I just look off into the distance as I realized I was left alone with ultimate echo echo. I looked at him and sighed.<br>"Alright then, well shall we get going? At least I can show you around town if you'd like"  
>"Sure babe, that sounds wonderful. Thank you so much"<br>We both got into my car and we headed out. I showed him everywhere he would need to go like the bank, grocery store and wherever else he needed to go. After about an hour I parked into a parking lot at an ice cream shop. We sat down and got ice cream. I got chocolate and he got vanilla. He was the one that paid for it.  
>"Thanks again for the ice cream"<br>"Think nothing of it babe. It was my pleasure and I owed it to you after showing me around town" he said in a sexy robotic voice. I blushed as I knew what I was thinking. Suddenly ice cream I had all over my face once I was done with it. I was even more shocked when ultimate echo echo started licking all the ice cream off of my face. After he was done I just stared at him and then I started to cry. Me and diamondhead made to the end of the coast as we saw an old shack he gave a stare  
>" why are we here at this old shack"<br>" you will see" as I began humming a melody and sang " the has come to play here in my garden of shadows"  
>The shack open on its own we both enter the shack as diamondhead looked around<br>" wow what is this place "  
>" an old hide out slash storage place from back in my rouge days"<br>" what happen"  
>" I was being hunted and I have kept many places like this all over incase of an emergency"<br>" yes but why come back now foxy "  
>I could feel tears in my eyes as I rubbed my wounded wing<br>"Even now I feel like I am being hunted but if incase something does happen I will have these" as I walk over to and old drape pulling it off reveling two light cycles. I whimper almost to break in tears  
>" I just wanted things to be in peace and keep all this forever over" as I was about to cry<br>I could feel to arms wrapped around my waist and holding close diamondhead head spoke  
>" it's alright everything will be fine" as he began to stroke my head<br>I growl after what happen before I am not to happy with strangers petting me  
>" let me go"<br>"What?"  
>" I said let me go ! " as I flap my un harm wing open pushing him away from me.<br>He looked at me and he suddenly started to pull me into a hug. I struggled in his hold and I pushed him away.  
>"What's wrong babe? Why push me away like that?"<br>"I can't...I can't do this...I just can't" I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms again but this time I didn't struggle. I just let him hold me as he rocked me back and forth as he began to stroke my back. Then he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
>"Look babe I don't what is going on but I want you to know that I will be there for you whenever you need it. Please tell me what is wrong"<br>"I can't do this again. I was already hurt once by a guy. I am sorry but I can not be in a relationship right now. The guy almost raped me for god's sake!"  
>He just looked at me and he kissed my forehead.<br>"I see. I am so sorry he did that to you. You have to know that I would never ever do that to you nor would I ever try to hurt you. I have fallen in love with you Dana"  
>I have gone hysteria I began to growl I lounged my self at diamondhead about to attack him when<br>He pin me in tight hug as I growled. I scratch and tried to push him as held on to me with all his might  
>I put up fight as I did not stop. Diamondhead held me close putting up with me<br>" foxy please clam down I am not going to hurt you and no one will hurt you or Dana" as he was about to lose his grip  
>I continue when at last his words went across my mind I stop and started to fall slowly to my knees. I looked up at ultimate echo echo now. I started to cry even harder now and wiped away my tears with his thumb.<br>"But I can't. I am sorry. I can't go through that again!"  
>"Please try to. I know you've had a horrible experience bit that doesn't mean that all guys in the world are like that. Please give me a chance. I would like for you to be my girlfriend. We can take it slow one step at a time just please give me a chance"<br>I really look at him now. I now realize and notice that he is a pretty good guy. So I decide to give him a chance. All I could do was nod and he smiled and he hugged me tight as he kissed my forehead gently. He came down to his knees next to me as I began to cry harder as he wrapped his arms around me. I was tried after going hysteria as I cried and cried he held me close as I wipe my eyes off I notice the wounds I left on his arms. I cried knowing of my actions hurt him  
>" I am so sorry for hurting you " as I cried<br>" sh sh sh don't worry your worth it and you are traumatized my poor delicate flower"  
>" no I hurt you and I should have not done that" i cried<br>"It's fine don't blame your self. I know I can't change your past but I wanted to help you live a better future" he hugged me closer.  
>He picked me up in his arms bridal style and he set me in the passenger seat of my car. He was the one to drive me home this time. So I let him. As we got back to my house we got out of the car and he came over to me and he kissed my hand again like a gentleman.<br>"I will wait for as long as it takes. You are traumatized and have been broken down but it's ok. I can help you make it all better and I will fill the void that the jerk left in your heart. I promise I will never ever hurt you babe"  
>"Ok I understand"<br>Then he smiled and he went back to his house. I go inside my house as I wait for foxy to come back. I wiped my last of my tears as I got up and he got up I walk over to the light cycles  
>" get on the other one I will escort you home and you will never speak of this to no one" in serious voice<br>Without a word he got on one of the light cycles and I got on the other and we both went to his house once we got there he got off. I put the other light cycle on auto pilot so it was to fallow me back.  
>" sorry about your arms best not to stay close I don't wanted to hurt you" as I drove to the house<br>I got home and place both light cycles in the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard someone outside. I looked through a window and it was foxy. I happily went to the door and let her in.  
>"Hey foxy how've you been?"<br>I only gave a smile I a greeted Dana  
>" I am good I finally got what I need to get but now I am quite tried and could use some rest"<br>As I entered the house giving her a hug just happy to be home. I hugged foxy back. She went up to her room to rest. I just went to my room to rest as well. I laid down and soon fell asleep. I took some pills for my wing pain and crawl into bed and slowly closed my tired eyes asleep. I slept for about 3 hours and later on I woke up. I started to make dinner for the both of us. I made my mom's home made meal the sausage dish. I was curled in my sheets when I picked up the sent of sausage I mumble as I sniff the air  
>"Mmm something smells good" as I stretch out and tightening the bandage on my wing I step out of my room fallowing the delicious sent.<br>Foxy soon came into the kitchen. She smelled the sausage.  
>"Hey foxy I see you are up. I am just making dinner. I hope this meal is alright with you."<br>I saw Dana at the kitchen as I came in  
>" yes it's alright it smells so good do you need any help with anything "<br>"Sure I need you to just be good and just wait until this is done" I said to her with a smile on my face. Foxy just smiled at that.  
>Alright then as just went to the sink washing up my hands and started to get few thing to set the table. A few minutes later I was done making dinner. I put our dinner on plates and both of us sat down to eat. I would gobble it up like usual. I smile<br>" thank you for dinner" as I began to eat enjoying the taste of her delicious food.  
>I smile at her. "You're welcome foxy" I said.<br>After I ate I went to go outside and sat on the beach in a beach chair to enjoy the evening sky by the ocean. I notice that Dana was outside feeling the night as the waves crash on the shore and the night sky was clear as crystal I smile knowing right now she is at peace  
>I wish I could fly up to feel the evening breeze but with my busted wing it will be a while so in the mean time I am grounded. I listen to the waves crash on the shore and the seagulls making noises and I look up at the evening orange sunset sky. I close my eyes and I feel at peace. It only seemed like the experience was now just a nightmare a faded memory. I decided to go to check up on the light cycles to see if they need any repair after so long not being in use. I went and jumped into the water and I was having fun splashing around and I went underwater to find some sea shells and other things. I rise up out of the water with what I could find and brought them back to the beach once I got out of the water. I put them on the sand. I went to the garage and did a diagnostic on the light cycles they where in good condition for not being use after a long time. I could not wait to show Dana what I have brought back for the both of us as I look at both of the light cycles. I just look at the shells I found that we're currently laying on the sand. Foxy cane to me and she wanted to show me something.<br>" hay Dana remember I said I need to get something that could help us if we gotten in trouble again well come with me" as I told her to fallow me to the garage. So I followed her to the garage and there were two light cycles. I was shocked.  
>"Where'd you get these?"<br>" back from my old days when I was on the run and I thought if anything where to happen these would help us escape "  
>"I see well I think they are awesome. These are great!" I say with jubilee.<br>" yes and after so long there in good condition " as I smile happly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Awesome well I will let you get to it of whatever you have to do" I said as I left her alone so she could work on them. I left the garage and I went inside the house. I heard a knock on the door. I went to go answer it. It was ultimate echo echo. He stood there wearing black pants a black turtleneck and a white jacket with a white top hate with a black stripe. He was looking rather sexy. I started blushing. He noticed this.  
>"Hey babe I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date tonight"<br>I was at work with the light cycles getting them more improve making sure nothing was really wrong as I check power charge and wiring. I heard the door knock and then I could hear it open i knew Dana must have open it so I decided to continue on with my work. I know the light cycles are ok but better to be safe than sorry.  
>"Uh well I am not even dressed for the occasion or anything. I don't look right." I said as I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing long shorts and a t shirt with flip flops. Not exactly date clothes.<br>"You look perfect and breathtakingly beautiful no matter what you wear to me"  
>I blushed. "Th-thank you"<br>"So care to go out with me tonight"  
>"Sure let me get my purse" I was about to go back into the house to get it when he put his hand on my arm stopping me.<br>"No please I insist. I will pay for everything tonight. Don't worry about it"  
>"A-are you sure?"<br>"Yes I am so please you don't have to"  
>"Oh ok then if you say so" I said as I shrugged. He took my hand in his and he led me to his car. I got in the passenger seat and he closed my door and then he went in the driver's seat and we were off. I could hear Dana leave knowing she might had some where to go or need time alone I let it be. I would continue on the bikes making sure of there conditions. It's been hours and once it was getting late I call it a night with the bikes. I have been cover in motor oil and all a big mess. We went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. I again was underdressed because I wore my casual clothes there. I still felt really bad but he told me not to worry and that I looked just fine. We sat down and ordered our meals. I had spaghetti and he had a steak with mashed potatoes. We both had wine to drink. I was having a really fun time. At the restaurant music started to play so he got up and he got me up and we started dancing. I told him I wasn't a very good dancer but he continued to dance with me anyway. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and he held my hand with his other hand. He spun me and pulled me ever so closer to him and he dipped me. Then we stopped dancing and we looked into each other's eyes and we went back in his car and drove off somewhere else. I was in the bathroom cleaning my face from oil stains as about to get a new change of clothes I heard something at the door. I head to the door seeing who it was and when I open the door see it was diamondhead as I froze like a deer in the headlights.<br>" uh hello foxy " he spoke shyly  
>" uh hello" was all I could let out<br>After what happen with me going rouge I thought he would never get close to ever again. We went to the beach. It was still sunset and we were walking on the beach hand in hand just strolling along. I found more seashells and I wanted to keep them because I collect things like that. I found an old pail and put the shells inside it. I put my feet in the water just wading in the water. Ultimate echo echo did the same thing with his feet. We started laughing and started talking and had a very good time together. Then we sat down on the sand. My head was in his lap and began to softly stroke my hair. I looked up at him and he leaned down and I leaned up and we met in a very gentle kiss. We stayed like that for a good minute or two. We just stood there wondering who will break the silence first unit I notice his arms  
>" your arms there heal?!"<br>" yes I can generate any lost part of my body it worse comes to worse"  
>I was happy his arms was ok but still felt bad for hurting him in the first place when it hit why was he here<br>"I don't wanted to seem rude but why are yah here"  
>" well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me star gazing tonight dear" as he also pulled out a picnic basket with a blanket with it<br>" of course I am just surprise that you still wanted to be near me after what I did"  
>" of course I wanted to be with you I love you and I wanted to be with you"<br>I stood there frozen after what he said i was just not sure after all what happen. Our lips touched for like five seconds more before we slowly pulled apart and we looked into each other's eyes. He softly stroked my cheek and he kissed my forehead. I smiled and the next thing I knew I slowly fell asleep on his lap on the beach. He hugged me close as could feel him hold me I just felt safe and hugged him back  
>" would like to go out with you" I said softly<br>" wait what" he was shocked to hear  
>" would like to go out you" I said a little more louder<br>He smile as he hugged me close he got the basket and we walk to the coast near where the shed was its far away from everybody so no one who disturb us. The next thing I knew I was back at my house and in my bed. On my bed was a beautiful rose and a note. I read it and I smiled happily. He wanted to go on another date tomorrow. I hold the rose and the note close to my heart just thinking and just dreaming about him. I never felt like this for anyone before in my life. We went star gazing as we had dinner under the stars we chatted for a while as we both laid down looking at the stars. It was quite fun to be in a dark place so peaceful and we talk about all the wonderful thing the night has to offer. It was almost getting to midnight we we head home. I thank him for good time out as he smile knowing that he was able to have great with me. I went inside trying not to wake Dana as I enter my room and going to sleep try to think it was just a dream cause some how I did not go mad. I went back to sleep as it was late. The next morning I was sitting on the couch watching tv when foxy came in. I yawn as I walk in seeing Dana watching tv  
>" morning Dana " as I had a sleepy smile.<br>"Morning foxy" I said to her with a smile on my face. I sighed.  
>"So did you do anything last night?"<br>" well I fix the light cycles "  
>And then I mumble<br>" and went out with diamondhead " trying to make sure she did not hear the last part.  
>I just smirked. For I had great hearing and I heard what she said.<br>"Well as for me I went out with ultimate echo echo" I said nonchalantly.  
>I smile and sat next to her on the couch<br>" dawwwwwww cute how did it go if you don't mind me asking "  
>"It was wonderful! We went out to dinner we danced and then we went to the beach! It was so romantic! I have never felt this way before about anyone foxy" I said to her.<br>" dawwwwwwww so cute hehehehe" as I could feel tears in my eyes to see her happy and by little losing fear It me cry tears of joy  
>" I am happy you had a great time Dana "<br>"Awww foxy what's wrong?" I pulled her into my arms and I gave her a big bear hug and I squeezed her tightly.  
>" I am just happy for you it been rough on the both of us and cause of that it left us traumatized. I am happy to see you happy that you are regain back your security again." As I cried happly.<br>I only hugged her tighter to the point where she couldn't breathe anymore.  
>"Thank you so much foxy. That means a lot to me"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I hugged Dana close as I wipe the tears off my eyes  
>" I am so happy for yah " as I smile happily.<br>I let go of foxy now and I say to her  
>"Well guess what? I am going in another date with him tonight!" I said happily.<br>"Ooooo sweet " as I clap my hands like a little child  
>" oh oh oh oh can I give a makeover " as I chirp happily.<br>"Sure go right ahead!" I said happily.  
>I squeal happily as went to my room to get my stuff and I came running out with measuring tape, fabric, pins, thread, and my staff. Dana gave me a look of why I was holding my staff and then I tapped it three times of the ground and it shrunk down to a needle size.<br>" alright let's get to work" as i happily spoke.  
>"Oh ok" I said now a little nervous and filled with fear.<br>I help her up to her feet as I started to measure her and once I got all the measurements i got the fabric and tossed into the air as I lifted my hands. I used my sharp claws up and slice up the fabric according to the measurements. They started to fall down as I caught them all  
>" alright done with the measurements and time for the sewing" I smile happily.<br>"Oh ok" I said excitedly.  
>I place the fabric all around her making a circle<br>" well can you take off your pj so I can sew everything to place it will be a few seconds" as I began putting a tiny string on my needle.  
>"Sure" I said as I took off my clothes.<br>as I she took off her clothes I went to get them and I place them on the couch  
>" alright stay berry still and don't move ok" as I started to stand stand back.<br>"Oh ok"  
>Then I got my pins and tossed them to the fabric as they landed on them I went and pin them together and stood back. I tossed my needle up in the air as the thread began to glow pink and grow longer as it dash to the fabric. In a flash it sew up the pieces bring it up to Dana body forming her outfit. It dash all over making many sequences making sure the thread was tight.<br>" your doing great just keep holding still for a few more seconds" as I smile.  
>"Ok got it"<br>The needle dance with the fabric as it was doing its final knots and once it was done it came back to me and form once more my staff i help it as I made a mirror appear out of no where to show off Dana new out fit. She had black strapless shirt and a baby blue long skirt that is long from the back but is open from the front.  
>"I love it! Thanks so much foxy!" I said as I hugged her tightly.<br>"Heheheheh your most berry welcome and I wanted you to enjoy your night with ultimate echo echo " as I hugged her.  
>"Ok I will. Thanks again" I let go of foxy and the doorbell rang. I went to the door to go answer it. There stood ultimate echo echo looking sexy as always. He was wearing black jeans a black shirt and a blue overcoat. I got my sweater and put it on over my outfit. He couldn't stop staring at me. I blushed under his gaze.<br>"Hello babe you are looking very beautiful today"  
>"Thanks you're looking very handsome today"<br>"Shall we get going my love?"  
>"Sure"<br>And with that Dana went into the passenger seat of his car and he closed her door and he got in the driver's seat and they were off. I kept quite as I peak from the corner of the wall to see both Dana and ultimate echo echo blush at each other as they left I was happy to see Dana she is no longer scare but to be finally being loved. I began to pick up my mess from the design madness and once it was clean up I decide to go out on the beach it's been a while since I last flew up to feel the sky but my wing is still busted. Once this bandage comes off I will fly the skies again. We went to the movie theater. He bought me popcorn and a soda. We went to the movie theater and we started watching our movie. Ultimate echo echo wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we were watching the movie. It was a horror flick. I started to shake and I started to get scared. Ultimate echo echo wrapped an arm around me closer to him and he kissed my forehead and he bumped his forehead to mine.  
>"Hey there babe it's ok. It's not real sweet cheeks. It's ok I am here"<br>"Oh ok"  
>I went and place my feet on the water feeling the cool water hit my feet made me feel peace as the waves crash and roar. I smile as went back inside I went to the garage and I decided it would be nice to go for a ride I open the garage door and hop on the light cycle and rode out but before I left I close the garage door and left. We continued watching the movie until it was over. I ran out of the theater and I went into the bathroom and I puked my guts out. I went out of the bathroom and there was ultimate echo echo waiting for me. He looked worried and concerned.<br>"Sweet cheeks are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?"  
>"No I don't our date to be ruined. I am fine now. Let's go"<br>So next we went to the park and we got hotdogs and we sat down to eat them. I got mustard and ketchup on my face and he licked it all off my face. I just blushed like crazy. Other ppl were staring at us and they saw us but they were going aww look at how adorable those two look together. Ultimate echo echo held my hand and entwined my fingers with his. He looked down at me. I looked up at him. We slowly leaned in and and we gently kissed each other on the lips. I rode off the coast near where the shack was and I walk in the grassy fields by the beach enjoy the sights and sounds. Like a child a skip along singing to my self as I twirl and skip. I fell on the grass as laugh as I lay down and looked at the sky as my eyes felt heavy I settle down for a fox nap. We soon parted and we looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. We intertwined our hands together.  
>"You know babe I really enjoy and love bring with you. I am in love with you Dana"<br>"I know ultimate echo echo and I love you too"  
>"Come on I should probably get you back home"<br>"Ok"  
>So he drove me back home and we kissed each other good bye and he left. I went into the house and I noticed that foxy was not here. Hours later I woke up and notice the sun was at another point<br>" shiznig it's already late" as I hope off my feet and headed out to my light cycle  
>I looked around a sigh as I clam down and got on my light cycle and drove off back home. I went into the kitchen and I made myself some tea. I went out to the veranda and I sat down on a chair and I enjoyed the sea breeze and the wind and the waves crashing. I made it to the house as I open the garage door and brought in the light cycle and close up the garage door i went inside as I could see Dana coat on the coat hanger. I knew she was home from her date<br>" I am home " as went to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.  
>"I am here out on the veranda" I said. I closed my eyes thinking about ultimate echo echo.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

" hehehe alright be right there" as I pour my self a cup of fresh orange juice.  
>"Come out here with me the breeze feels heavenly"<br>I got my cup of juice and came out as I sat down on the ground and Len against the wall  
>" how are you" as I smile.<br>I looked at her as she came out.  
>"I am great. Never been better"<br>" that is good " as I drank my orange juice.  
>"Yeah but something strange happened. I threw up after I saw the movie with ultimate echo echo" I said in a strange way.<br>" really did your stomach hurt or did you see something that made feel nauseous " I said worried.  
>"No my stomach didn't hurt and I wasn't nauseous either. I think I'd better go to the doctors because it happened again just before" I said worried.<br>" alright we have better go we will take your car" as I stand up.  
>"Alright let's go" so both me and foxy got in my car and I drove to the nearest doctor in town. I waited patiently until it was my turn. After that was done I waited for the results of whatever tests I took. The doctor came back out smiling.<br>"Congratulations miss Dana but you're pregnant!"  
>"Wwww-what?" I said shocked I almost fainted and I fell over.<br>We went to the doctor and we wait once they examen Dana and came back with the results. The doctor said that Dana was pregnant  
>"WHAT!?" As I could feel my jaw drop like an heavy anchor<br>I could see dana going pale and I saw her about to fall as I got her making sure see did not fall over.  
>"Hhhh-how could this be? I-I've never ever had sex before in my life! How the hell am I pregnant!?" I started to cry. "Oh no I think I know how. Big Chill must've raped me!" I cried harder now as tears streamed down my cheeks.<br>I hugged her close as she cried her eyes out and I could feel rage in my heart i wanted to hunt down that low life scum. I wanted to rip him apart for rapping her and that moment I could only comfort Dana as she cried. I put my undamage wing over here  
>" sh sh sh it alright I am here everything will be ok we will make it though. Ugh when I find that low life scum I will rip every lim into pieces." As I held her close.<br>I didn't say anything as the only thing I could do was cry my eyes out. I held tighter onto foxy as my eyes started to leak more. Then I wiped my tears and now rage and fury and hatred began appearing in my eyes.  
>"When I find that bastard he is a dead man!" I threatened angrily.<br>I held her as we can both feel anger in our hearts we both wanted to slaughter that low life for getting her pregnant.  
>"Alright well thanks a lot doctor" I said as we left the doctor's office. I just stayed silent the whole car ride home as we drove back to the house. I didn't say anything more to foxy as I went up to my bedroom and locked my door and I just slumped on my bed and cried my eyes out. We came home Dana was really upset as she lock her self in her room. I was so mad all I could do was go out to the beach and find big bolder as I punch them cracking them in half. All I could do was throw everything I had in my arm at the wall until everything broke into pieces on the floor. I banged my head against the wall a million times until me head started to hurt and bleed and I passed out as I was losing blood really fast. I cool down I can go real mad if I where at home I would have brought down I went back I came in. I heard nothing and I head to Dana room to see how she was. When I came in i was in shock<br>" Dana !" As I rush to her side as I could see her losing blood  
>I got some clothes from the ground and apply pressure to stop the bleeding and wrapped it around around her wound. Once it was nicely wrapped I knew she will need stitches but I didn't have the right thread for stitches. I got her in my arms and brought her to the car as I drove us to the hospital.<br>Once I brought her in they took her in as I explain that she needed stitches and she lacked blood. Everything was so hazy and all I could see was black as I I was fading in and out of consciousness. I could hear voices all around me. I was told to wait at the waiting while they attended to Dana I was not even thinking straight for a few moment I would be mumbling on feet almost falling. 2 hours later I suddenly woke up and found myself on a hospital bed and I felt my head and there were bandages wrapped around my skull. I could hear crying as I saw foxy holding my left hand and crying her eyes out. I only put my right hand in her face and I make her look at me.  
>"I-it's okay foxy. Stop crying. It's alright. I am fine now"<br>It was two hours later when I was brought to Dana's room and I could see her laying there I was left alone with her. I was crying as she was laying there when all of a sudden I could feel a hand on my head I look up to see Dana was now awake.  
>" Dana thank goodness " as I could feel more tears fall down my eyes as I was happy to see here alright.<br>I only sit up more and gently I brought her to my chest and I hugged her tightly. I stroked her hair and I kissed her cheek and told her that everything was going to be fine. I smiled at her. I was clamming down as I hugged her and just happy that she is alright as she stroke my hair. I laid back down and I remembered everything that had happened. I also remembered Big Chill raped me and he got me pregnant. Suddenly someone came into the room. It was ultimate echo echo. I guess he went to my house before but he found out I wasn't there so he went to the hospital to check up on me. I guess foxy told him where I was. I gotten back on my feet as I noticed ultimate echo echo come in the room. It was good he made it in time to check up on Dana. Then a nurse came in  
>" only one visitor at a time please" the nurse spoke as she left<br>I came and hugged Dana once more  
>" I will leave yeah alone for a while ok and I will also go check how long your staying here" as I left the room.<br>I hugged foxy back. "Ok thanks foxy"  
>Ultimate echo echo looked at me with worried eyes and gathered me into his arms and he hugged me tight and then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Then he let go of me and sat in the chair next to the bed and he held my hand and squeezed it and held onto it tightly.<br>"Babe are you ok? Are you alright? What happened? Please tell me"  
>"Well this was my own fault" I said pointing to the stitches and my bandaged skull.<br>"I banged my head against my bedroom wall and I caused my skull to be and get injured."  
>"Sweet cheeks are you mad? What would ever possess you to do that?"<br>"Well I went to the doctors today and I found some disturbing news"  
>"What is it? C'mon babe you know you can tell me anything"<br>"I-up I well you see uh the thing is before I moved here there was this guy and he-he raped me and he git me pregnant!" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks again. Ultimate echo echo couldn't say anything. Instead he just pulled me into his chest and I cried on him soaking him with my tears. He just rubbed my back in soothing circles and he stroked my hair. I was at the admission desk to ask when Dana will be released from the hospital. They said she will be out by tomorrow morning to keep an eye on her wound and blood count. I sigh as I got some lose change from my pocket as I got a soda from the vending machine. I sat down as I read a book from the the table they had and it was call into the wild. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until he let me go and he told me to get some rest and we will discuss what happened more when I got released from the hospital. He kissed my cheek and he closed the hospital room door and he went to go talk to foxy. I was reading the book and remember how I use to read it back home with my family. I was reading when I could here a familiar voice calling my name and I look up from my book to see ultimate echo echo.  
>" hey"<br>He went to talk to foxy.  
>"Hey foxy thanks again for calling me out here. When I didn't see she was at home nor did she answer her cell I got really worried. Thanks for telling me to come here" he said to foxy.<br>" your welcome and I am glad that she has found someone that makes her feel happy as well. It's been rough on her thing are starting to settle slowly "  
>"I want to let you know I would do anything for her and I will never hurt her ever. She is my life and I love her very much" he said to foxy.<br>" alright well I will call up if anything happens the doctors say she will be out tomorrow morning"  
>"Alright. I will go now. Keep me updated and thanks" he said to foxy as he left the hospital.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I continue to read my book as eyes felt heavy and fell to sleep. Time past then I felt someone tapping my shoulder as I woke up and it was the doctor.  
>" miss your friend will be released soon so if you wanted to go see her you may" then he left<br>I look at the clock and it was almost 6:30am as I got up and started to head to Dana's room. I woke up the next morning and I look at the clock and I realize it's 6:30. That's when I see foxy comes in and sees how I am doing.  
>"Hey foxy were you here all night?"<br>" yes I couldn't leave you here alone so I stay down in the waiting room. The doc says that I can take you home " as I smile happily.  
>"Oh really? Yay! Okay! Great!" I said as foxy hands me a new set of clothes to wear. I got up got changed and then we went down to the waiting area foxy checked me out and then we left the hospital and we headed to foxy's car. She drove me home. We got Dana check out and as well gotten medication for her wounds and the doctor told us to be back in two days to remove the stitches. I drove us back home and I help Dana inside as I brought her to my room.<br>" I will let you rest in my room Dana I will fix up your room alright " as I smile.  
>"Ok and thank you so much foxy. I just want to say I love you and you mean a lot to me. Thank you for putting up with me and I am sorry I caused you such much trouble" I cried now as tears rolled down my cheeks.<br>I got a napkin and clean off her tears  
>" dawww don't cry dear and your not trouble i am always happy to help you focus on getting some rest these days have been rough. I will bring you some breakfast later after you gotten some rest ok" as I kiss her cheek and tucked her in bed.<br>I smile at foxy. "Ok I will. Thank you so much" I say to her as she closes the door. I shift and fidget trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in and soon I fell back asleep.  
>I went to her room and I started to clean. I cleared the blood and fix all the broken walls pretty easy I have seen worse in my old days. Once it was done I head to the kitchen to make breakfast fast and I put on my apron getting to work as I hummed. I slept peacefully dreaming of ultimate echo echo. I stirred in my sleep thinking of what big chill. I started to scream and cry as tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard Dana scream from my bed room I turn off the stove and grab a kitchen knife. I still have a habit after what happen and I ran to her room to see she was crying. I drop the knife and came to her side<br>" Dana are you alright " trying to clam her down.  
>"No please stop let me go. Don't hurt me. Please let me go" I was still saying as I was still sleeping. I screamed and cried out. Then suddenly my eyes shot open and I looked and there was foxy looking worried.<br>" Dana you where having a nightmare " as I clean off her tears off and calming her down.  
>"I-I was? I am so sorry. I am causing you more trouble" I said as I put my head down.<br>" your no trouble dear. Sh sh sh its alright you just had a nightmare " I hugged her close and wrapped my undamage wing around her.  
>"Oh ok. I will try to go back to sleep." I laid back down as I drifted off to sleep.<br>I softly stroke her hair as I head out knowing she needed the rest. I fall back asleep. I was sleeping silently now. I was in the kitchen still working on breakfast in my having thought of a storm to come. I was still sleeping. I was sleeping peacefully now and no more nightmares. I continue cooking as everything was starting to come together. I hummed softly as I continue on starting to dance a little. I started dreaming of ultimate echo echo. I dreamed he took me out on another date. The sun was shining through the window and I decided to open it to let the breeze come in. I felt the nice morning air come in as I heard birds chirping. I wonder how much more will I be grounded but I knew these things take time. I suddenly woke up and I had to go to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and then I went back to bed and back to sleep. I was almost had breakfast done but I decided to keep it warm so I decided to put the lid on the pan to keep it warm. Plus this dish required to be sizzle for a while to get good flavor. So I got a cup of water and took some pills for my wing pain. I suddenly woke up again. I just paced about the room and looked out the window. Once i token my medicine I look on how the food was going. It was just at the point so I started to finish it off getting it ready. I went downstairs once I smelled the smell of food but I quickly went back up to her bedroom and I went back to bed. I just sat up back in bed waiting for her. I finished up the food and place it on a tray bringing up the the room hopefully she was awake. I went up the stairs and enter the room. I looked at foxy as she brought me my breakfast.  
>"Thank you so much foxy. I will eat it all."<br>I started eating all the food. I was surely hungry. I smile Happily as she ate I guess after all what happen she sure will be hungry  
>" your most berry welcome" I smiled.<br>"Yum this food is delicious!" I started eating it faster and faster until I was done and there was nothing left. I burped.  
>"Excuse me" we just looked at each other and we started laughing.<br>We both laugh  
>"Well you know laughter is the best medicine " I giggled.<br>"I know right? It is!" I say still laughing.  
>"Oww my head hurts" I whined.<br>" oh my i forgotten" I dash out of the room and came back with some water and pills  
>" the doc said to take these to help out with the pain. Just one for the morning and another at night"<br>"Ok I will take them" I took the pill and I drank the water after that. Then I was done.  
>" alright well I wanted you to take it easy today ok" as I started to pick up the tray<br>" and also if you need anything tell me ok"  
>"Oh ok I will thanks." She left the bedroom and I got up and I went downstairs and I went outside and I went on the veranda. I sat down enjoying the waves and the breeze. I went to the kitchen and started to wash dishes as I hummed to my self feeling the breeze come though the window hearing the birds chirp. I saw dolphins jump out of the water and I saw whales too. I was so excited I went down to the beach to get a closer look. I started collecting sea shells again. I finished with the dishes as i dry them and place them back on the shelves. I got an orange and went outside climb up a tree. I started to eat the orange as i relaxed up the tree. I brought the shells back to the house and I added them into my sea shell collection. Then I went to get a glass of water and watch some tv. Once I finished eating the orange my eyes felt heavy as I fell asleep while still being up the tree. I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door to open it. There stood ultimate echo echo.<br>"Hey sweet cheeks. How are you feeling? Can I come in?"  
>"Sure but why are you here?"<br>"I wanted to help you get better babe so I am here to do anything you need me to do"  
>"Well foxy already made me breakfast so uh keep me company for awhile?"<br>"That I can do babe"  
>I stayed sleep in the tree as could feel the nice breeze move my fur and the warm sun keeping me warm. We sat down on the couch together and we snuggled and cuddled together. I had my head laying on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me as we watched tv. I slept up the tree dreaming of running in grassy fields and playing with rabbits. We just continued watching tv and then soon I got tired so I fell asleep in ultimate echo echo's arms and he carried me bridal style and he brought me into my room and he laid me down in bed and then he got under the covers with me and he brought me to his chest wrapping his arms around me and he too soon fell asleep.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up as I climb down the tree and went back inside as I tossed the orange peals into the garbage. I look inside the fridge and notice we where running out of food so I decided to go to the store. I left Dana a note in the kitchen

Dear Dana,  
>I am heading out to the store<br>Will be back asap  
>Foxy<br>So I got on one of the light cycles and drove out to the grocery store. I was still sleeping with ultimate echo echo still holding me in his arms. In his embrace I felt safe and sound. I suddenly woke up needing some food because I was hungry. I got out of ultimate echo echo's arms went downstairs and I saw a note on the counter. Foxy went to the grocery store. I rummaged through the fridge and cupboards and pantry hoping to find something to eat. I made it to the store as I enter getting a basket to place my groceries. I went through the store getting all the stuff I needed and as I was about to get the last thing I saw it was high up a shelf.  
>"Ugh if only I could fly again" as I tried to reach for the item.<br>I saw a hand come over me as it got it for me i turn around to see diamondhead. I started making some soup for myself. Then that's when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and brought me to a toned chest. I looked up and it was ultimate echo echo. I kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Hey babe whatcha doing?"<br>"I was hungry so I am making me something"  
>He gave me the item as I place it in my basket<br>" uh thanks " I shyly smile  
>" your welcome" as he smile<br>We stood there he rubbed the back of his head  
>" uh foxy well when you are not busy or anything would you like to go out sometime" he smile shyly<br>" uh o ok" I tried not blush but sadly fail  
>As I walked away without saying another word. After it was done I sat down at the table and I started eating my soup. Ultimate echo echo just sat at the table with me. After I finished eating my soup I went into the family room and sat down on the couch and watched tv ultimate echo echo followed me and sat down on the couch with me. We cuddled and snuggled together on the couch. My mind just does not wanted to change and I wanted to change but it just my insanty. Got all the items paid and head out as I place the items in the storage compartment of the light cycle. I was about to leave i caught the eyes of diamondhead as he was too leaving and I look away as I started up the bike riding off. After about a half hour ultimate echo echo had to go home. So he kissed me goodbye and he left. I stayed on the couch and foxy finally came back home. I see that she got groceries. I decided to help her with the groceries.<br>"Hey foxy. I see you got groceries. Can I help?"  
>I came home as Dana greeted me as I smile happily seeing her getting better.<br>" hey Dana I see your starting to look more fresh. Sure you can help" as I smile happily.  
>I smiled at her. "You bet I am. I am getting better"<br>I helped foxy with the groceries. I put all the groceries away with her. I smile as we put all the groceries aways as we work together to get it done fast. After that was done I sat down on the kitchen counter just swinging my legs back and forth.  
>"Dana you won't believe what happen when I was at the store" as I put away the last of the groceries.<br>"What? What happened?" I asked so suddenly.  
>I lean against the kitchen counter where Dana was sitting<br>" I saw diamondhead and well he ask me out "  
>My eyes lit up with excitement. "That's great! Good for you foxy!"<br>" yeah well here is the thing I am not so sure what to do these things and more the less my insanty bad enough I hurt him last time I am even scare of hurting him again" as I sutter.  
>I got off the kitchen counter. I went over to foxy and I hugged her tight.<br>"It's okay foxy I know I know. It'll be fine. This'll be good for you. He's a good guy. He really likes you. Give him a chance"  
>" I know I am just scare of me and my insanity. Later tonight I will got punch a few Boulder that ways seems to cheer me up." As I try to laugh.<br>I laugh along with her.  
>"Ok but please go out with him today" I say as I walk away and put a hand on her shoulder. Then I tap her on the shoulder give her a reassuring<br>squeeze then I walk outside and go to the beach. I smile knowing that she knew what is best for me but I was not so sure only time could tell I head out to beach trying to find small Boulder as I punch them with all my might breaking them in half.  
>" I can crack rocks in half but my insanty cracks me in half" I whisper to my self.<br>I went and got my tube and I went out into the water and got in it. I slowly drifted and floated away. I was having so much fun. As soon I got board with the rocks I started to make a sand castle and notice a crab took it over. I had a fight with the crab as I won the fight and moved away. I saw Dolphins coming to me. I communicated with them telepathically. I was having a conversation with them. I was having so much fun talking to them. I saw foxy on the beach. I slowly swam to shore. As the crab left I finished off the sand castle and then I started to break it down. I said goodbye to the Dolphins. Then I got out of the water. I went to what foxy was doing. She was making a sand castle. I usally love breaking the sandcastle I made making me feel like a giant.  
>"Uh foxy what are you doing?" I asked curiously.<br>" uh just breaking down a sandcastle I usally love making them and bringing them down makes me feel like a giant" as I smiled.  
>"Uh ok whatever then I guess. C'mon let's get going. We got to get you ready for your date soon"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

" this is going to end with mayhem and madness" as I dragged my self at the same time I was not so found of going out but I ain't going to argue with Dana right now mostly with her healing. I grabbed her hand and she went inside with me.  
>"So I am going to give you a makeover. Everything is going to be done ok?"<br>Two ways I was happy and scared as I slam my head on the wall.  
>" we will see which comes out alive me or my insanty " as I looked to the mirror.<br>"Ok yeah I get it. So let's get you all looking pretty and dolled up"  
>I got her some of my outfits. First I did her hair. Next I did her makeup. And then third she started to try on my outfits.<br>"Ok foxy what do you think of your makeup and hair and what outfit do you want to wear?"  
>" looks berry nice " as I smiled looking at my self in the mirror.<br>"And here you go. You are going to wear this." I changed her into a short red strapless dress.  
>"And there you go. I am done"<br>I only smile as looked at my self in the mirror seeing she has gone a great job  
>" i look beautiful thank you Dana " as I hugged her.<br>I hugged her back. "Well I hope you have a fun time foxy."  
>I smile as I remember I never set up a time for the date and I was home free but then I heard the door knock. I though oh wait Dana called him so I went to the door to greet him. I saw her go to the door and at the door was diamondhead. They left and I said bye to foxy. I smile as I wave goodbye to Dana and we went off. He took me to a fancy restaurant as we enjoyed the quite evening and I still could not shake off the fact of being scared. I just went to go watch some tv. I may help many friends in the past with these cases of senarios but now being in that place I now understand the fear. He notice me being some what nervous and once we finished dinner we went somewhere eles<br>" I think I know I place where you might enjoy dear" as he smile sweetly  
>" ok " I shyly whisper.<br>I made myself some popcorn and I started to watch a movie. We drove to the coast as we made it to the beach and I could see a blanket on the ground. We both sat down as he spoke  
>" foxy I don't wanted you to feel scared and I don't wanted to force you into anything I just wanted to be with you." As he look into my eyes<br>"I I too wanted to be with you I just don't wanted it turn like the last time" as I looked down  
>" that is the past but now I wanted to be you" as he hugged me.<br>I continued watching my movie. I started crying at certain parts. It was just such a sad movie. I hugged him back  
>" I have been through so much I was being used and my instantly made a turn to madness " as I rubbed my damaged wing<br>" madness or not you are you and I love you" as he looked in my eyes  
>" really you do" as I looked into his eyes<br>We both lean in as we shared a soft kiss on the lips and parted just staring at each other. After awhile I soon fell asleep because it was night time now. I just fell asleep on the couch dreaming of ultimate echo echo. In my head I thought I was going to lose it but not this time I was not going rouge. We both just looked at each other and watched the stars. I continued sleeping as I dreamt of ultimate echo echo. I got up and I went to go take a shower. " thank you for taking me out to night diamondhead" as said softly  
>" your welcome foxy " as he led me close and kissed my cheek<br>I was getting late so we drove home and once we arrived we said goodbye as we share on last kiss and he left. I enter the house and heard the water running meaning Dana was taking a shower so I made a dash to my bedroom. After my shower I got dried off and I went to my bedroom to change into my pajamas. I put my pjs on and I went to go see how the date went with foxy. I clean off the make up off my face, took off my shoes, and took off my dress and hanging it in the closest. I put on my pjs as I bounce on my bed laying on my back. I knocked on foxy's door.  
>"Foxy it's me can I come in?"<br>"Sure thing " as I sat up and I could see Dana come in.  
>I went in and I sat on foxy's bed with her and asked her how the date went. Suddenly my head started to hurt so I excused myself and I took the pain killers and then drank some water and then I went back upstairs and waited for foxy to tell me how the date went. I looked at Dana when she came back.<br>" maybe you should get some rest tomorrow I will tell you how the date went"  
>"No I am fine now. Please tell me!" I said as I whined.<br>I grabbed my pillow as I slammed it on my face  
>" alright alright I will tell yah "<br>"Yay" I said as I cheered. So I got myself comfortable on her bed and waited for her to tell me.  
>" I was scared and I was probably going to lose it again. Then he took me to the beach as we sat there looking at the stars and then he told me that I should not be scare. For once I felt a little stable like I didn't go rouge and we kissed each other. After that we just stayed quite through out the date."<br>"I see where'd you go before the beach? Where'd he take you to?" I asked with curiosity.  
>" oh he took me to a fancy restaurant it was nice but I was just scared maybe I am just not into that kind of high stuff. It was good though quite at least "<br>" I see wow yay my foxy's got herself a boyfriend! Yowww baby!" I could not help but say with enthusiasm.  
>" well I couldn't say it in a way but I guess " as I flopped on my back and stared at the ceiling.<br>"Well anyway I am glad you had fun. Now if you don't excuse me I am going to bed now. Goodnight foxy"  
>I smile as i stared to the ceiling<br>" Nite Dana rest well" as she left my room  
>I turn off the lights and curled in my blankets and fell asleep. I went to my bedroom and I took my pjs off because I like to sleep naked. So I got in bed put the covers on me and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I slept peacefully as I could hear the waves crash outside. I slept soundly wishing a certain someone was here snuggling with me right now. I slept happily as the night went on. I slept peacefully as the night dragged on and on and then until morning came.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I was dreaming and I dreamt that I was being attack. I turn around to get sand in my eyes I was blind and then I felt a sharp pain my wings where torn off. I was left there bleeding to death. I woke up gasping for air as I looked outside to see the morning sun rise and I looked and touch my wings I was happy they where still in place. I got up and I quickly went to the bathroom and I threw up in the toilet. I knew what it was. It was because I was pregnant with that thing's children. I despised and loathed and detested that son of a bitch. He was going to be dead when I was through with him. I cleaned myself off got dressed and went downstairs and I started to make breakfast. I got a cup of water from the nightstand and the pills and took them as I could relive my wing pain. It feels like forever when will I fly again as I got up and went to get changed for the day ahead. I was making bacon and eggs and toast. As I was done I set the food on two plates and I put them on the dining table. I sat down and I started to eat as I waited for foxy. I went down stairs as I cough the smell of bacon and eggs as I could see Dana waiting for me  
>" morning Dana"<br>"Morning foxy" I said as I continued eating my food.  
>I sat down and join her for breakfast as we both ate. After I was done and while foxy was still eating I put my dishes in the sink and started to wash everything. After I was done I was waiting for foxy to finish before I had to tell her something. I finished up my meal<br>" mmmm everything was delicious. Uh Dana are you ok you look worried" I notice her face she had something to say.  
>"Thanks I try and yeah I have to say something. Isn't today the day I go to the hospital and get the stitches removed?"<br>" oh yes your right well then we Better get going so we won't be late " as I smile.  
>"Ok let's go" I grab my car keys and we were now heading to the hospital. We got out of my car and we went inside. There the doctor was waiting for me.<br>"Come Dana and we will remove your stitches" she said.  
>"Ok got it. Foxy you stay and wait here"<br>We where at the hospital and I was told to wait in the waiting room. I saw the book into the wild was still there and I continue reading it brings back memories from my old days. I was laying down on a surgery table and I was given anesthetics and I was put to sleep while they removed the stitches. About 2 hours later I was ready to leave and the stitches were out. It was 2 hours had passed and I finished the book as i could see Dana coming out. The doc told me it best if I would drive cause she may have some effects of the anesthetic. Then I brought Dana to the car as I drove us home. I was still a little out of it so I sat down while foxy called ultimate echo echo and told him I got my stitches removed and that I was fine. I just waited for him to come over. He ran the doorbell and I answered it.  
>"Hey babe. I heard your stitches got removed. Now I can see your pretty head again" he said that and I just blushed.<br>"Come on in"  
>"Thanks so are you going to rest?"<br>"Yeah I probably should. I still feel the effects of the anesthesia."  
>Suddenly a car came into my driveway. Out came one of my friends Louise. I was happy to see those two together and then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I leapt up frighten. I turn around to see diamondhead<br>"I am sorry I scare you dear"  
>" it's fine " as I hugged him and hugged me back<br>The I notice a car pull into the driveway.  
>"Oh my god Louise! I can't believe it's you!"<br>"Hey Hun and yeah you bet your sweet bippy it's me dear. How have you been? And how is your injury? I came all the way down here just to see how you were doing. I am glad I got here just in time. And how are the kids? I know you don't want them and I will be more than happy to take them off your hands for you. You know I love alien kids"  
>"Yeah I know you do and I am just fine. I just got my stitches removed just before and the kids are kicking and healthy"<br>I step forward  
>" hello there miss my name is foxy and I have a way for you to have the kids with you so you don't have to wait till there birth. You can have them in your stomach instead and easy transfer." I smile.<br>Louise turned and looked at foxy. "You must be foxy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Dana has told me so much about you. I can't wait to have them inside of me. Sounds like a plan. I promise you I will take good care of them and I will be a great mother"  
>"Alright foxy we are ready for the transfer"<br>" perfect but I will need you two girls to be laying down so let's head inside and do this in the family it will be big enough to do this."  
>"Ok we got it" me and Louise both said.<br>So all five of us went inside and Louise and I laid down on the floor and we waited for the transfer to happen. I saw them in position as I meditated and Dana stomach started to glow. Louise stomach as well started to glow and from Dana stomach I pulled out one small tiny body and place it in Louise. I continue it took 20 minutes last I did this was when i transfer twins it only took 10 min. Once I could no longer feel any life in Dana stomach it meant all the babies have been moved and I counted 14 in Louise. It was done. I sighed and I was finally at peace.  
>"Finally I did not want those things growing inside me another minute. Thanks so much foxy" I got up and I just hugged her.<br>"Thank you so much foxy. I will love them as if they were my own. Well I got a flight to catch. It was nice seeing you again Dana. It was lovely meeting you foxy take care now. By everyone." And Louise hugged me and foxy and then she went out the door got into her car and left.  
>I smile and waved goodbye when all of sudden things gotten blurry as I fainted. Things went black I guess I waisted my self after the transfer. I saw diamondhead catch her before she could fall to the ground. He brought her upstairs and he put her in her bed. He came back downstairs nodded to me and then just left. I was alone with ultimate echo echo. I laid in bed as I rested regained strength last time was twins not much of my source but this one was a lot but I was happy that I could help Dana. Ultimate echo echo just smiled at me kissed me on the cheek and quickly left after that. I was alone now. I was finally free of not being pregnant anymore! It felt great!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Time skip

Well time has passed since the transfer of the babies and things where clam. Dana was really happy to no longer be pregnant and I regain strength from the transfer. There are days we both Hang out and enjoy our selfs. I was starting to lose pain on my wing but my mental scars stayed in tack and it was one night I woke up at 3:00am. I was still asleep when I woke up and I heard foxy get up. I just shrugged it off whatever she was doing was not any of my business. So I just went back to sleep. I looked at me wings as I got my cellphone and called diamondhead as I waited for him to pick up. It rang for a while till he picked up  
>" hay babe are you ok it's quite early " he said worried<br>" can you meet me at the shack at 3:50am"  
>" yes but why"<br>" meet me there " as I hung up and got a pair of scissors  
>I got my bag place the scissors in there as I went to the garage and got on my light cycle as I open the doors closing them after and left. I was still sleeping soundly as the wind blew in my room from my open window and the wind caressed my naked skin as I slept under the covers soundly. I drove out to the shack as I got there it was 3:45am I went and sat next to the shack looking up at the night sky feeling the wind hit against my fur. I was still sleeping peacefully when I suddenly woke up and I got dressed and I Shockley went downstairs and I followed foxy to the shack. I quietly stood still and watched her as she went into the shack. She didn't notice me though. I then disappeared behind some bushes. I stayed there I had a gut feeling but I ignored it as I sat there and it become 3:50am as diamondhead came. I hugged him as I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he held me close<br>" babe what is wrong why did you call me are you ok" he said worried  
>"I am ok it's just I had a feeling to come out here well it's my wing " I spoke softly<br>"Yes your wing how is it "  
>I pulled out the scissors and gave them to him " diamondhead can you do me the honor of cutting the banged off"<br>I heard what was going on. I smiled at that and I just went back to the house got undressed and got back in bed and I went back to sleep.  
>He got the scissors " are you sure foxy"<br>" yes diamondhead my wound my have heal but my mental wounds will take forever to heal and there is one option I have that could restore me forever but I don't wanted to leave you." As I could feel tears in my eyes  
>He held me close as I could let tears run down my face. I fell back asleep dreaming of ultimate echo echo. He held me as we where silent then he spoke<br>" where are you going "  
>" an old place far out I been there before when my mental state was mad but for now I really wanted you to do this for me please" as I got of his embrace<br>He only nodded as he got behind me and started cutting the bandages. As they fell to the ground once the last one fell to the ground I smile  
>" thank you" as I flap my wings open and flew straight up as I did many flips and turn.<br>I continued sleeping until I had another nightmare. I woke up breathing heavily and looked at my clock and it said 7:00 am. I just sweated and I started to shiver like crazy. What was wrong with me. Suddenly I thought I saw the silhouette of a person in my room. The shadow came closer to me. I started to scream. I finally came down as I landed next to diamondhead we just look at each other and both parted ways as I hop on my light cycle and drove off.  
>"You're not real. You're not here! Go away and stop haunting me! I am not afraid of you!"<br>I quickly got my gun from out under my bed and aimed it at the thing. I drove as at last made it home I park the light cycle in the garage when I heard a disturbance and screams.  
>"Dana!"<br>It got closer and closer to me. I aimed my gun and I shot at it. It actually took damage and it got wounded. It fell to the floor in a gasp. It was big chill! That bastard finally showed himself. Next I could hear a gun shot as I ran into the house when all of a sudden I heard a chuckle. Big chill just got up off the floor as he started to bleed really bad.  
>"What do you want from me you bastard? Why'd you follow me?"<br>"Because you left without so much as a goodbye my dear"  
>I could hear him cough and gag as he coughed up blood. I had my needle on my dress as I pulled out and it grown full size as I got in position<br>" who is there show your self" as I growled  
>" he he he you can't remember me babe" as Fourarms step out of the shadow. I without a moment's hesitation I aimed my gun directly at his heart and I pulled the trigger and I shot him straight right in the heart. I could see the bullet went through right through his heart. Coughing up more blood he gagged more and he rasped out<br>"This can't kill me"  
>He then went intangible.<br>"I didn't want to say good bye to you. You fuckin raped me you bastard and now you're going to pay!"  
>All I heard was a chuckle and I saw a shadow. He threw a punch towards me as I dodged It and I got my needle staff as I stabbed on oh his arms spilling blood all over.<br>" he he he maybe I should just cut your hands off cause your just putting them to waste " as I stab his other arm.  
>As he was holding back blood he charge at me as I dogged him and he hit the wall falling to his knees as I stabbed multiple times his legs. Suddenly ultimate echo echo appeared in my room.<br>"Babe what's going on? Are you alright?"  
>"No I am not alright. The guy that raped me in in this room trying to do stuff to me. Please help me kill him"<br>As I said that big chill be and tangible again and came up from behind me and he took my gun away from my hands snapped it in two and he put both of his hands around my neck squeezing the life right out of me. I could barely breathe. Fourarms was losing blood quick from his legs and that is where I lost it and I went insane  
>" hahahhahhaha oh look your losing blood he he he then let make some more withdraws" I was about to stab him again when he through a punch at me and I slam into a wall. With all his strength he got up as he charged towards me I was still dizzy and putting my mind into place he got me once more as I could feel the pain in my leg and tail. I was hurt as he grabbed me by both wings he smirk<br>" I see your wing heal well I will enjoy ripping them off"  
>Suddenly that's when ultimate echo echo used his powers on big chill. He quickly shot the discs off his arms floated them to his ears and instantly turned his ears to mush with the sonic waves. He yelped in pain and he quickly dropped me. Ultimate echo echo cane over to me and got me behind him. He used his sonic waves more and more until big chill became deaf and then ultimate echo echo surprised me by having a gun of his own. He shot and aimed the gun and pulled the trigger and three bullets landed straight through his heart. He coughed up more blood until his eyes closed and he collapsed. He was finally dead. I could feel Fourarms holding my wings and I snap as started to laugh like a mad man as I summon my staff and stab him on his stomach he wince in pain as he let me go. I got myself together as I got my self up I laugh harder<br>" hahahahaha you think you can hurt me well you have another thing coming you broke what I had of purity and now you will see how mad I am" as I kicked him with my good leg  
>He fell on his back and I got on top as I flew over him I smile evilly<br>" goodnight " as I screeched I got my staff over my head  
>I slam the sharp end on his chest and started stabbing him multiple times as blood and guts spill all over. It landed on me as I laugh with joy and by the 6 stab he died but continued and in that moment I knew I was insane. I didn't even notice that diamondhead came in the seen he saw that I have become mad still stabbing the dead body with joy. I now looked over at ultimate echo echo and I just cried into his chest as he held me. Suddenly I remembered foxy. He and I quickly went to where she was and we saw she had gone mad and she was beating the dead body and hacking it to pieces. I screamed.<br>"Foxy stop this right now! It's me Dana! It's over now you can stop!"


	13. Chapter 13

My mind was stuck with madness when all off a sudden I could hear a small voice and once it finally hit me I came back to life. I landed on the ground using my staff as support for my busted leg as I smile  
>" he he he I guess he went to sleep permanently " as blood drip from all over.<br>I suddenly coughed up blood and then I collapsed and I blacked out. I notice Dana blackout as ultimate echo echo cough her his arms as I saw blood coming out  
>" slag we better get her to the hospital one of her kidney or lungs may have suffered damage and may have blood entering it."<br>"Sounds like a good idea"  
>So with that ultimate echo echo and foxy drove her to the hospital. She was immediately sent to the er and foxy and ultimate echo echo were not allowed to go in. Finally after about an hour the doctor came out with some very bad news.<br>"Damage was done to her vocal cords so I am afraid she will never be able to speak ever again. I truly am sorry. Also one of her kidneys and lungs were damaged in the process but we are working on getting those fixed up"  
>My eyes widen when we received the news I felt like I was going to lose it but I could not and mostly not here I just could not hold back the tears as they began to flow down my cheeks it's not fair that she is losing her voice she didn't deserve it at all.<br>" doc is there a alternative like if I where to give up my vocal cords a transfer "  
>"I am afraid that is not possible. It is not like a heart transplant or a kidney transplant. Once vocal cords are damaged you can't replace them. I am so sorry" he said as he walked away.<br>I just could not believe I just could not believe it I felt like I was going to go insane it was just not fair. Ultimate echo echo put a hand on Foxy's shoulder as she started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. I just could no longer feel much bad enough i was busted but hearing news like this to a friend who like my sister I lost all feeling. I close my eyes just I could not get those words out of my head. A few hours later I woke up and I found myself once again in a hospital bed. I looked and I noticed I had bandages wrapped around my neck and throat. Also I checked under my hospital gown and I had stitches on my stomach and chest areas. I must've gotten operated on. I looked around the room. I was alone. I was outside the hospital as I felt the cold morning air the blood was dried up I was surprised no one in the hospital ask why I had blood. I was flying keeping off my foot as my tail dangle as they where both broken. I still felt numb. Suddenly a nurse came in.  
>"Miss Dana you have a visitor. Should I let him in?"<br>I could only nod. And in came ultimate echo echo. He came over to me and he sat down in a chair next to my bed. He grabbed my hand in his and he started rubbing circles into my knuckles. I sat on one of the benches as I got my needle out of my dress and grew to normal size as I made a cast for my leg and tail. I sat there feeling numb as tears still stream down my face when I saw someone sit next to me as I turn my head to see diamondhead. I only stare as I looked away and we only stayed quite. Ultimate echo echo didn't say anything to me. He just continued caressing my hand until he brought it up to his face and kissed it. I could only sigh as I laid back down and I looked at the ceiling. I was think how things just happen one min we where in the city and now here at the beaches. How much has change but in this moment I could not find no words what to say. Ultimate echo echo soon had to leave because they wanted to check on me. He kissed my lips gently and he kissed my forehead and then he left. I just sat there everything felt like slow motion as my tears dried and I cover my self with my wings. After they checked on me they told me I could be released from the hospital. I just had to be careful. They gave me some new clothes to wear that foxy brought over for me. I quickly changed into them and I went looking for ultimate echo echo or someone that I knew. I remember that they where going to let Dana out the only time I was able to go home was to get some new clothes for Dana , my self got to get rid of some blood , and to clean up a mess. As I sat there waiting for her as I still looked at the book into the wild. I left the hospital and I soon found foxy sitting on a bench. I tapped her shoulder. I turn to see Dana as I smile and gave her a hug trying not to squeeze to much I did not wanted to hurt her. I got her to her car as I drove us home. I could only stare out the car window as we made it back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

We made it back home as we enter the house I was lucky I had enough time to clean and fix up the place. I went out onto the veranda and I slumped into a chair as I cried my eyes out tears falling down my cheeks as I just couldn't take it anymore. She needed time alone this has been so much even for her I could only hear her cry as I tired to hard not to but it was no use. I continued to cry until I wiped my tears away and I punched my fist into the side of the house. My hand was now starting to bleed. I heard a pound vibrate the house as I rush over to see Dana bleeding hand I was using my staff as a crutch and I began to to fly lightly off the ground as I made her a bandage wrapping her hand. I stroke her hair softly. I could only look up at foxy as I just couldn't hold it in and I started to cry again tears streaming down my cheeks and I just clung to foxy. I hugged her close as I was still lightly off the ground and I stroke her hair softly. She has gone through so much but for a minimum it was over. I finally let go of foxy and I went into the house as I started to make myself something to eat. I got my staff for support and i lightly landed on the floor as I walked in. I knew this will be a while like they say time heals all wounds. I quickly reach for a glass but my hand starts to shake and I drop it and it smashes on the ground. I could only stare off into space as I watched it happen. I heard a glass break as I limp over to see what happen to only see Dana staring off she was in a daze. I finally snapped out of it as I reached into a kitchen drawer and quickly pulled out a knife. I was going to slit my wrists then maybe all the pain would go away. I saw as she grabbed the knife I knew what she was going to do and I see this before. I lounged my self at her and I was trying to get the knife  
>" Dana don't be a dummy don't this to your self this is not a why out. Please don't cut your self don't end it like this please, if you go you only make others suffer ultimate echo echo,diamondhead, and mostly me ."<br>I could not really hear her as all I could think about was ending it all. I placed the knife over my left wrist and I started to cut myself. I started to cry as I was putting all my strength as i managed to take the knife from her and I tossed it aside. I took to her left wrist as it was bleeding  
>"Dana you dummy " as I tore off a piece of my dress and wrapped it around her wrist<br>As I got her in my arms I took her to her room I laid her in bed  
>"Dana I will have to sew up your wrist so I will put some anesthetic so you can fall sleep so you won't feel the pain" as I flew to my room bring my medical bag. I could only stare off into space with half lidded empty hollow lifeless eyes. I clutched at myself and went into a fetal position. I came back as I notice she was getting worse I had to work quick I looked and I notice that my anesthetic medicine wasn't going to be enough so I got some numbing medicine instead. I inject in her to numb her arms as I got the thread and needle and got to work I didn't think if she where ... If any thing comes to worse I would give up one of my lives it means to save her. I started to sew up her wound<br>" please don't give up Dana don't leave us please" I was strong not to cry cause I needed to see.  
>I could only start crying again tears falling down my cheeks and I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I started to thrash wildly. I tried to clam her down<br>" Dana clam down it ok I am almost done" as I work on the last stitch  
>Then it hit me I forgot that a friend taught me a method to hear ones thoughts and I started to stare into Dana's eye to see if I could hear her thoughts. I hope it works it been a long time since I did this. Suddenly foxy looked into my eye and then I could hear her voice in my head. I could hear my own voice in my head as well. I stayed in deep concentration as I spoke in her mind<br>"Dana listen please don't give dear you can't give up without a fight. If you leave you will only leave us in sorrow. Dana no matter what happen we will all me there for you."  
>"I can't anymore foxy! I can't live like this! Big Chill almost killed me I can't speak or talk anymore and I keep getting seriously injured. I can't anymore. I just want to die!"<br>" ok but tell me this if you die then I will probably be next cause losing you will probably make me go mad and at the end take all of my nine lives, think about it if you died ultimate echo echo will miss you most he will be deeply saddened with out his love of his life. Big chill died and you survive you have to look what's around you make your survival mean something to you."  
>"Ahhh ugh ok fine. I will try. I guess I can try. Thank you so much foxy for never giving up on me!"<br>" your welcome I will break consecration and I will finish up with your hand and Dana don't lose hope we are here together ."  
>As I blinked out I gasp for air I forgotten how crazy it was to that. I finished up her hand and bandage it up as I stroke her hair.<br>" someday one day "  
>I looked at foxy and I just cry my eyes out again. I looked at all of my injures and bandages and I look at them in disgust. I am a monster. I stoke her hair and wiped the tears off her face<br>"Dana time heals wounds give it time and one step at a time so far we only token one step we have a sometime to go" as I kissed her cheek.  
>I can only smile and I nod seeing as to how I couldn't talk or speak. I hugged her tightly. I hugged her knowing it will be hard but she is strong we just need to take this one step at a time. I let go of foxy as I went back downstairs to finish making myself something to eat. I made a sandwich. I sat down and I ate.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I began to get my stuff as I head to my room and once I was in my room I was not happy. I still felt sad for Dana I know that the doc said there is no way to help her but I ain't giving up and I got to work. While I was eating I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and I answered it. It was ultimate echo echo.  
>"Hey babe do you mind if I come in? I want to spend time with you"<br>I could only nod my head as I invited him in. I was at work as I got all my herbs , books, and supplies to get to work as i started to take notes and reading my books. I sat back down as I continued to eat. After I was done eating ultimate echo echo picked me up bridal style and he swung me around. I just smiled.  
>"Listen babe I am really sorry about what happened to you. I feel like it was all my fault. I couldn't protect you and I failed"<br>I could only shake my head no. I counted my studies and started to get ingredients together as I began to heat up water. I read my books and medical book hoping for me info for my self. I quickly got up and grabbed a pen and paper. I began to write. I told him through the words on paper or well what I wrote was it is not your fault. And you didn't fail to protect me. And there was nothing that could be done.  
>"I see well babe I am still very sorry. I guess I will never hear your beautiful sweet sexy voice ever again"<br>Then I wrote to him on paper it's fine. Nothing could be done about it. Did you hear recently what happened? I just continued as kept onwards with my studies know in my heart that this has to work.  
>"No babe what? It's alright you can tell me anything"<br>I wrote to him on paper. I almost committed suicide recently and cut myself. I am so sorry. I started to cry tears streaming down my cheeks. I continue working no matter what happen. I felt him wrap his arms around me and bring me closer to his chest. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.  
>"Oh babe you should've told me about this. I could've helped you. I will always be here for you when you need it"<br>I wrote to him on paper yeah I know but I was in a very dark and lonely place. I'm sorry. But foxy helped me through it. I won't try to kill myself anymore. I will get through this.  
>"That's my girl"<br>I worked on the potion it will take a while but it was worth it and I will not stop for anything until it's done at last. He just cuddled me to him and I snuggled in his embrace. I slowly started to fall asleep in his arms and he picked me up bridal style brought me up to my room laid me down on my bed put the covers over me kissed my forehead and then he left. I continue working through the night as I mix herbs , liquids, and chants. I just had one thing in mind and that was to cure Dana.  
>Time skip 6 days later<br>It was now morning and I woke up to smell a smell coming from the kitchen. I went downstairs and I looked and it was ultimate echo echo cooking me breakfast.  
>"Morning babe did you sleep well?"<br>I was still in my room I lost track of time as I continue with my studies and working on the potion. I still kept a well track mind and did not even take a break. I wrote to him on paper yes I slept well. Why are you here in my kitchen making me breakfast? What's the special occasion?  
>He just chuckled.<br>"You'll see soon enough babe. Now I don't know about you but I am starving. Let's eat"  
>So both of us sat down and started eating. I look at a old bottle I had in my lock box as I got it and add on drop in the potion making it turn light purple. I only smile knowing that I have done all I could have as it glowed and my eyes started to slowly close as I laid down on the ground as I black out. After we finished eating I could sense something was wrong. I quickly ran up to foxy's room and I saw her passed out on the floor. Not knowing what to do I picked her up and set her on her bed laying her down. I put the blankets over kissed her forehead and hoped that she would wake up soon. I went back downstairs.<br>"Babe what happened? Is everything alright?"  
>I wrote on paper yes everything is fine. I found foxy blacked out on her bedroom floor so I laid her in bed hoping she will wake up soon. I laid there alseep after days of no rest i over worked my body I just laid there hoping my will recharge soon so I can see if the potion worked.<br>"Ouch well babe I hope she is alright. She probably just needs a little rest. Well guess I got planned in store for us today? Nonstop spending time together babe!"  
>I wrote on paper really? That sounds great. Just let me get dressed first. I start to go upstairs to go to my bedroom to get changed when all of a sudden I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into ultimate echo echo's chest. He whispered in my ear it sent shivers down my spine.<br>"You are so tempting and sexy babe but you don't need to get changed. Just stay like how you are"  
>I laid there sleeping not know how long I will stay like this I tried to wake my body but no dice I knew I over worked it. I guess I am like this until my body thinks it's ready to go. Since I didn't have my paper and pen with me I couldn't write what I was thinking. I just struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail. He just held me tighter as he put his face into my neck and began kissing my neck. I was still awake but my body remains stiff and still as I just laid there wondering how much longer I gave a while guess till the afternoon I remember last time it was 10:00 am only 2 more hours. I struggled to get out of his grip as he began licking my neck now. I tried to get out of his grip until he released me finally.<br>"What's wrong babe? I thought you liked that"  
>I quickly went downstairs got my pen and paper and wrote I did like it but we have to get going. You were gong to take me out today. Remember?<br>"Sorry babe I was just so into you I lost track of time and I forgot for a second. Anyway let's get going"  
>Se we got into his car and we left. My eyes began to open and I looked to the celing as I just waited till it was 12:00 pm. We just went out to the park as we held hands and we just walked around. He pushed me on the swings. I was having fun. Then after that it was noon so we stopped by a shack to have lunch. We had seafood. Then after that we went to the beach. I buried ultimate echo echo in the sand up to his head. I started laughing but of course no sound came out. I missed my voice. I started to cry again.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I started to feel my fingers and my body regain energy as I sat up and I was a little dizzy but I managed to get up as I got the potion and went to Dana room to see if she was in there. She was not there as I went through the house looking for her. Ultimate echo echo managed to get out from the sand and he wrapped his arms around me. I just cried into his chest.  
>"C'mon babe dry those beautiful eyes of yours and don't make your beautiful face wet with tears. I will love you no matter what. I love you no matter if you can talk or not. I am in love with you regardless of that. Don't let that ruin your life. I will be here to help you every step of the way. Now c'mon we got to go back to your house because there is a surprise waiting for you"<br>He picked me up in his arms and we went to his car and he drove me back to my house. We got in my house. I started to flap my wing so I would not walk due I was getting tired waking on my busted leg. I flew on the couch and sat down as it hit me she must be out. I just closed my eyes as I went to the kitchen to eat knowing I have not ate for while and drank water as I potion on the counter. We went inside the house and we went onto the veranda. That's when it hit me. Ultimate echo echo was going to propose to me. He got down on one knee and took my hand in his.  
>"Dana babe I have known you only for a short time now. And I just want you to know I have fallen in love you and I love everything about you. You are a strong kind caring individual and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"<br>I could hear Dana and ultimate echo echo come in as I perk my ears up to hear what's going on. I was still from the kitchen hearing what was going on and when I hear him proposing to her I was about to squeal when it hit me the potion. Of course I wanted to say yes. I don't just want to simply nod my head I want to actually say it but how was that going to happen? I got the bottle and flew out as I could see Dana she really wanted to say yes but she somehow felt that a simple nod was not going to do as I landed in front of them. I got my staff using it for support  
>" Dana I have been looking for you, Dana the reason I was locked up for weeks was because I wanted to make you this" as I showed her the bottle<br>" I don't care what the world's top doctor would say but I never give up with out a fight and this should regain you vocal cords. Just on sprit from this it should work."  
>I could only nod my head and I smiled.<br>" alright open your mouth please" as I smile getting the potion ready.  
>I opened my mouth and waited. I gotten the bottle as I sprit four times making sure it went all the way through. Then once it was done I waited. Once that was done I now turn back to ultimate echo echo who was still waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth to speak at first no sound came out but then a few seconds later...<br>"ssss... y-y-yes! Yes I will marry you!" I finally managed to get out. It was a miracle I could talk again! Wooooohoooo!  
>Ultimate echo echo was so happy that he put the ring on my finger picked me up and spun me around. He was so happy that he started to laugh. I started to laugh as well.<br>"You just made me the happiest alien alive and babe you got your beautiful voice back. I can hear you beautiful voice again! It's a miracle!"  
>"I know right yes it is!"<br>When the first try did not succeed I just felt half of my life just slip but when she tired again I could hear her say yes. I was so happy it work and not only that she is going to get married. Also I did prove many doctors wrong as I clapped with joy. I went over to foxy and I just hugged her so tight.  
>"Thank you so much foxy! I can't tell you how much this means to me. Words can never describe how I feel right now. You are the best friend ever!"<br>I say to her as I started to cry tears streaming down my cheeks. I was just so happy and so sad at the same time. I was happy as I hug her.  
>" your welcome I am happy it work and congrats " as I cried tears of joy.<br>I just hugged her really tight and both of us just cried. Things are looking up and no longer in fear.  
>"Well now I am engaged!" I said happily.<br>" congratulations both of you " as I smile.  
>"Thank you"<br>Time skip  
>It was the big day as I was getting Dana ready for her wedding day. I designed a long skirt and a one shoulder top in two separate pieces knowing she is not fond of dress. I was really happy after all the madness she put up she is getting a happy ending and as I fix her nicely jeweled head band that I use the jems from the treasure we found.<br>" are you excited Dana "  
>I looked at myself in the mirror.<br>"Yes I am excited but I am also nervous and scared at the same time"  
>I hugged her.<br>" it's alright everything will be fine but I bet he as well is nervous and scared. It happens but enjoy the moment cause this is the start or your new lives together."  
>"Eeeee when you say it like that I don't feel as nervous or scared anymore. I can't believe this. I am going to get married"<br>I hugged her tightly as I cried tears falling down my face.  
>" don't worry just breathe hehehehe don't think of as a bad think of it in a good way stay optimistic. Your getting married and that is a beautiful thing.<br>As I hugged her as I used my tail to get her a napkin to clean her tear  
>Over the time our wounds heal my broken leg and tail. Dana scars heal nicely and now she is ready for her special day.<br>"Ok thanks foxy. I think I am ready now"  
>" alright well let's take you to the ceremony" as I smile.<br>"Ok"  
>So with that I was taken to the ceremony. I was at the front and I started to walk down the aisle. I walked down the aisle and I made it to where ultimate echo echo was. He looked so handsome in his white tuxedo. I was sitting there as Dana made to the front as I was Happy to see her happy at last. She is getting her happy ending as I could feel a few tears of joy fall from eyes and the ceremony went on. Then it was time for them to say there vows.<br>"Do you ultimate echo echo take DANA to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
>"I do"<br>"And do you DANA take ultimate echo echo to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
>After we put our rings in each other's fingers we both leaned in and we kissed each other ever so gently. Once they kissed everybody cheer them on and clapped for them. I smiled seeing them walk down the aisle. Many where outside as we all throw them white flowers petals. We ran down the aisle and ultimate echo echo picked me up in his arms bridal style and I threw my bouquet and the ribbon on my bouquet. Some random girl got the ribbon and some random guy got the bouquet. We went into a limousine as we headed off. I saw Dana threw the bouquet and bow. I saw both items fly up in the air I ran far so I was not a lucky girl and good thing it was almost head my way. I waved goodbye as Dana head off she is now happy. I went back home after the ceremony as I got changed and pack a small bag and left a note.<p>

Will be gone for a while  
>Take good care and be happy<p>

I got on the light cycle park outside and the house was locked up as I took off. I was still sane and I need time off so I head out.  
>The End<p> 


End file.
